


Ginny's Secret

by celestial_sunflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_sunflower/pseuds/celestial_sunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot about the time Ron and Ginny had a serious conversation. Please review, good or bad, I want to know whether I should keep writing or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginny's Secret

Ginny was being secretive. She was definitely hiding something, he just couldn’t tell what. He didn’t think anyone else noticed her change in demeanor, but he knew his sister well. He pulled her aside after dinner, wanting to get the jump on her and make her out whatever secret she was keeping, but she beat him to it. “I have something to tell you.” She could barely hide the excitement in her voice. He should’ve known she was going to tell him, there had never been secrets between them, not since the day she was born.   
She pulled him down the hall and into a room they often called “The Mummy Room”. It was where their mother would often retire when they were children, when the stress of handling the lot of them, plus their father, became a bit too much and she needed something a little stronger than tea. She closed the door, took a seat on the sofa and patted the space next to her for him to sit down.   
“Ronnie,” she began, he smiled at her childhood nickname for him, but let her continue, he could tell it was something serious. “I have something to tell you, something that no one else knows,” she paused and took a deep breath, “and I thought you should be the first to know. We’ve always been close, and I want to share this with someone special before I tell the whole family,” she stopped again and fidgeted with her wedding band.   
He could tell she was nervous about whatever it was, so as per usual, he decided to do something to make her laugh “Please Ginny!” he pleaded, grasping her hand “Tell your dear brother, the suspense is killing me!” he finished with an overdramatic shake of her hand and the best puppy-dog face he could muster. She drew her hand away and giggled, just like he knew she would, and seemed to ease. Her shoulders relaxed and she was no longer noticeably shaking.   
“Okay,” she began again, “Ron, I’m going to have a baby.” And with that her face lit up, her eyes shone and her smile nearly reached her ears, and he was sure he wore an expression to match.   
“I guess the ‘Mummy Room’ has taken on a new meaning now hasn’t it?” In one foul swoop he leapt across the couch and half tackled, half hugged her. “You’re going to be a mother! Harry is going to be a dad!” then he pulled away and looked at her with the proudest expression he could muster “I’m going to be an Uncle!”   
“Ron!” she laughed “You’re already an uncle.”   
“Yes,” he began with a roll of his eyes, “but this is different, you’re my only sister and-- don’t tell the others, but my favorite sibling too.” She blushed a little at that, which made his smile even more impossibly wide.  
“I’m so glad you’re taking it so well.” Ginny said, with an obvious amount of relief.  
“Were you worried?” he retorted, honestly confused.  
“Well I was just thinking of the way you reacted when Harry and I first got together, and I didn’t want to upset you...” she trailed off and gazed into the fire.  
“Ginny,” he said softly, and she turned her attention back to him, he was relieved to see her eyes hadn’t lost their glow. “I just never thought anyone could be good enough for you. You’re my baby sister and I wanted to protect you. But I have realized since then that Harry is my best friend, and he really does love you, and he makes you happy, and I could never imagine either of you with anyone else. I’m so, so happy for you Ginny.” She reached over and hugged him and they stayed like that for a long moment, taking in one of the rare times when they were serious and sentimental with each other. Finally she broke away, wiping discreetly at her dampened eyes.   
“So, how did Harry take the news?” he asked after a moment.  
“Oh,” she said looking slightly embarrassed, “I haven’t told him yet.” She blushed and looked down at her hands.   
“Haven’t told him!” Ron exclaimed “Let’s go find him then! Lucky bastard is going to be a father! We better find Mione while we’re at it, she just loves babies.” And with that they left the room and headed to find the two people either of them had ever loved as much as they loved each other.


End file.
